


Grasshopper

by Teri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could Buffy's dream be a portent of the truth? If so, why is she dreaming of Xander and Kwi Chang Caine? April Fool's Day Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasshopper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not associated with the owners or creators of either show.

_Xander, dressed in orange and white robes, looked at Buffy, his face a picture of serenity, "I am Caine, I am here to help you."_

Buffy leaned back from the table and looked at Willow, both sitting in the Magic Box, "and that is how my dream ended."

"Buffy, I still can't believe you were dreaming about both Xander and that show Kung-Fu."

"I know, Xander a Shaolin Priest and the son of Kwi Chang Caine . . . it boggles the mind."

Willow shook her head, "I'm just glad that wasn't a slayer dream."

Buffy and Willow started to laugh, "I know, it's silly."

They talked for a few more minutes before they decided to go into the back room of the Magic box. Buffy wanted to get some training done and Willow thought Xander was in the back somewhere.

The girls were still giggling over Buffy's dream as they opened the door to the back. What they saw stopped both of them in their tracks. Xander was sitting lotus in the middle of a square of rice paper. Both girls walked further into the room close enough to notice that there were no footprints on the paper. How had Xander gotten to the middle to sit down?

Xander's eyes opened, but he remained perfectly still. "Unanswered questions are the creators of dreams. Dreams are the creators of Reality." He closed his eyes, but stood in one fluid motion of which the girls would not have thought him capable. "Reality is the creator of unanswered questions." He opened his eyes and smiled, "so say Master Caine. . . ."

"Xander Harris! Were you listening to my conversation with Willow?" Buffy huffed getting angrier by the minute.

"The master also say, 'know when to walk away, know when to run . . . " He took off as fast as he could, Buffy hot on his tail. Giles who had heard the commotion and come in to hear the last part of the conversation, turned to ask Willow, "what master said that?"

"Kenny Rogers, I think," she said distractedly as she watched Buffy chase Xander.

"Xander, you can out run me. I'm the slayer," Buffy called as she ran after him.

"Maybe, Maybe not, but I have a pretty good sense of self preservation and you got to catch me first."

"How far do you think you can go before I can catch you?"

"Chinatown?"

"XANDER!"


End file.
